Aachiss! Ai Shiteru!
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Inviernos, la estación de los resfriados, ¿qué pasaría si tu peor enemigo te cuidara mientras estás delirando de fiebre? ¿Descubrirán sus sentimientos? ¿Será amor, tal vez odio? SS


**- Aachiss! Ai Shiteru! -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!  
**

**- OneShot –  
**

Invierno, una estación fría y caliente a la vez, es la época de navidades y la de San Valentín, fechas muy distinguidas. También es época de enfermedades como la gripe o resfriados. Es fácil, coges un poco de frío y lo primero es un leve dolor de cabeza, luego un sabor amargo extraño en la boca y te sube la fiebre. También puede estar acompañado de un gran dolor de huesos o de garganta, quedarte afónica sería lo apropiado.

Sakura- ¡Aaaachiiiss!- estornudó ella.

Kero- estás refriada Sakura, es mejor que hoy no vayas a clase...

Sakura- mejor que vaya, tenemos que exponer un trabajo y no debo permitirme dejar tirado a mi grupo.

Kero- pero es mejor que...- el guardian alado estaba muy preocupado por su maestra, pero esta era demasiado cabezona iría a clase.

Sakura- es mejor que vaya.

Kero- Sakura tienes mucha fiebre- dijo quitándole el termómetro.

Sakura- no se lo digas a mi hermano... se que serías capaz...

Kero- tu hermano te descubrirá...

Sakura- no si no lo impido...

La niña salió de la cama, se desvistió y pesadamente se colocó el uniforme de invierno de la escuela tomoeda, hacía por lo menos dos años que no se resfriaba o por lo menos con fiebre, en cambio ahora, estaba resfriada.

Sakura- bien... ya me voy Kero...- tomó su mochila y lentamente se fue de la habitación dejando a un Keroberos preocupado.

Disimuladamente bajó e intentó comportarse como habituaba, su hermano estaba desayunando y su padre seguramente ya se habría ido a trabajar.

Sakura- buenos días mamá-saludó al retrato de su madre- buenos días hermano.

Toya- hola monstruo, parece que los monstruos como tú también se desaniman¿los monstruos suspenden exámenes?- dijo picando a su hermana.

Esta sin embargo le miró fijamente y como siempre lo quiso matar.

Sakura- ¡no soy un monstruo!- exclamó.

Toya- vamos monstruo come antes que se te enfríe la comida.

Sakura- ¿Vendrá hoy Yukito?- preguntó alegremente, era como un hermano para él.

Toya- Creo que hoy yo iba a su casa. ¿te encuentras bien Sakura?- preguntó viendo extraña a su hermana.

Sakura- si solo me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

Toya no muy convencido retiró los platos inservibles de la mesa y los metió bajo el agua del fregadero, cerró el grifo, se secó las manos en un trapo y se puso la chaqueta de su instituto.

Toya- hoy iré en moto.

Sakura- ¿Me puedes llevar al colegio?- preguntó algo mareada.

Toya- vaya, creí que no te gustaba.

Sakura- y no me gusta, pero hoy no tengo ganas de ir patinando a clase...

Toya- está bien, pero recuerda que no vendré a comer y papá tampoco.

Sakura- si- asintió ella con una sonrisa.

Toya le acercó el casco de la moto y ambos fueron hasta el garaje, se subieron a la moto y salieron de la casa, el ruido del motor fue algo desagradable para Sakura, pues le dolía mucho la cabeza, el viento frío y el hielo en las aceras era una señal clara del invierno de Tomoeda.

De buena gana se hubiera quedado dormida en casa, pero aquel día tenía que exponer con su grupo y no quería dejar tirados a los de su grupo, definitivamente no quería. Llegaron al colegio en cuestión de minutos.

Toya- ya llegamos así que cuidate, si algo te pasara, por favor llámame.

Sakura- descuida.

Toya- toma tu mochila.

Sakura- gracias.

Toya no muy convencido arrancó la moto y algunas niñas que miraban atentas desviaron la mirada hacía la dirección de la moto, Sakura hizo caso omiso e ingresó en el recibidor del colegio donde se cambió de zapatos.

Subió a la clase pesadamente y entró, había muy poca gente, la mochila de Tomoyo estaba allí, pero sin rastro de la chica.

Sakura piensa- ¿donde estará Tomoyo?.

Llegó hasta su pupitre y descargó la mochila, luego fue hasta el perchero y en su lugar colgó el abrigo, la bufanda y el sombrero, luego regresó a su sitio donde se sentó y recargó pesadamente la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

No tardó en llegar Tomoyo, una chica bastante peculiar cierto era. Al verla allí, se preocupó un poco, la notaba rara y eso que no estaba junto a ella.

Tomoyo- buenos días Sakura- saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Sakura se incorporó y sonrió a su amiga intentando disimular.

Sakura- buenos días Tomoyo ¿Qué tal estas?

Tomoyo- ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó al fin preocupada.

Sakura- algo resfriada- dijo ella con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Tomoyo- no deberías haber venido...

Sakura- Quiero exponer el trabajo.

Tomoyo- está bien, pero prométeme que luego te irás a la enfermería ¿Vale?

Sakura- vale- sonrió.

...- ¿Estás enferma Kinomoto?

Sakura y Tomoyo se giraron, allí frente a ellos estaban Meiling y Shaoran Li. Sakura asintió tímidamente.

Meiling- ¿Por qué viniste si te encuentras mal?

Sakura- hoy es la exposición del trabajo, no quiero faltar...

Meiling- pero podíamos hacerlo nosotros ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Shaoran miraba fijamente a Sakura, la miraba fijamente captando su forma, sus ojos en ese momento algo entrecerrados, su voz algo tomada y sus mejillas encendidas por la fiebre, cuando oyó la pregunta de su prima, intentó sonar lo más serio que pudo, aunque temblaba al verla tan débil.

Shaoran- no deberías haber venido.

Sakura- Pero...

Shaoran- podíamos hacerlo nosotros.

Sakura negó con la cabeza agradecida.

Sakura- pero Li... es mejor que exponga con vosotros, se una parte del trabajo que no os preparásteis y no quiero que cargueis con él, gracias de todas maneras por preocuparse...

Meiling- si necesitas algo, pídelo ¿vale?

Sakura asintió agradecida.

La profesora Mizuki entró, y dio su clase de matemáticas, Sakura no se sentía nada bien, miraba a su cuaderno y escuchaba la voz de la profesora en segundo plano, los ojos le pesaban, Tomoyo la miraba de reojo muy preocupada, continuamente le susurraba.

Tomoyo susurra- ¿estás bien?.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y mira hacía su cuaderno.

Profesora Mizuki: Tomoyo Daidogi y Meiling Li, salgan a la pizarra por favor.

Tomoyo se levantó muy educada y caminó recta hasta la pizarra, en cambio Meiling se levantó y pesadamente fue hasta la pizarra, ambas efectuaron cada una un ejercicio diferente de unos complicados ejercicios de trigonometría.

Sakura intentaba estar atenta, pero no lo conseguía, debía permanecer despierta, pero los ojos se les cerraba, la cabeza daba tumbos peligrosamente hacía la mesa, Shaoran la estaba observando fijamente desde un buen rato, acercó sin ruido la mesa más cerca de Sakura y alargó la pierna y la colocó en el respado de la silla de la chica.

Para captar su atención silenciosamente para despertarla, empujó la silla unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Sakura despertara bruscamente y mirase para el frente directamente.

Una media sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios del chico, aquella situación era muy graciosa. Volvió a repetirlo tres o cuatro veces, Sakura estaba atenta para disimular en caso de una pillada infraganti por parte de la profesora.

El timbre sonó, y la siguiente clase fue igual, pasó una hora más y el timbre sonó para anunciar el primer descanso, Sakura colocó la cabeza sobre los brazos y se dispuso a intentar dormir un poco, Tomoyo y Meiling se habían marchado a por una botella de agua muy fría y algo caliente para la chica, Shaoran se levantó de nuevo y colocó la silla de Tomoyo al lado de la mesa de Sakura, luego se sentó.

Shaoran- no estás bien, Kinomoto tu sabías que yo...

Sakura- Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Shaoran- pero...

Sakura- está bien que me llames por mi nombre...

Shaoran- está bien.. Sakura.

Sakura- no quería que el trabajo lo expusiérais vosotros solos, mi obligación es...

Shaoran- quedarte en cama cuando enfermas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se incorporó, el corazón le latía fuertemente ¿qué estaba pasando?.

Sakura- ah... ah... achiiss!- estornudó ella de pronto.

Shaoran le ofreció su pañuelo, esta lo tomó nerviosa y se limpió la nariz.

Sakura- gracias pero... lo lavaré...

Shaoran- no hace falta...

Sakura- si, mañana te lo devolveré.

Shaoran- está bien.

Pronto llegaron las chicas y Sakura dio las gracias mil veces y tomó el té que habían traído sus amigas, estaba muy bueno, luego mojaron un pañuelo que tenía Tomoyo y lo colocó en la frente de Sakura. Varios compañeros se acercaron timidamente para preguntar que pasaba, luego al saber que estaba enferma se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Shaoran revisaba el trabajo, durante la hora siguiente expondrían y la primera parte le tocaba a él, luego a Sakura, después a Tomoyo y por último a Meiling.

Se acercó Yamazaki junto con Rika y Chiharu al cuarteto.

Rika- ¿Te encuentras mejor Sakura?- preguntó preocupada.

Sakura- si gracias.

Chiharu- no te vemos resfriada desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sakura- si...

Yamazaki- ¿Sabías que...

Sakura y Shaoran prestaron atención.

Yamazaki- los resfriados son causa de un duende verde que vive debajo de la almohada?

Sakura- pero si hoy miré debajo de la almohada y no había nada.

Yamazaki- quizás pero se hacen invisibles, cuando te resfrías es porque entró a través del air...

Chiharu- ya y vas a decir que está dentro del cuerpo de Sakura ¿no?

Yamazaki- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Chiharu- es mentira.

Yamazaki- el duende verde hace que encuentres el amor rápidooooo- dijo mientras Chiharu se lo llevaba de la oreja.

Sakura- ¿Era mentira?- preguntó con gotas de sudor en la frente.

Rika- seguro que si.

Shaoran- ya lo sabía...

Meiling- aunque sería romántico que así fuera el amor- dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Tomoyo- ¿Sakura como te encuentras ahora?- preguntó sonriente la chica no quería agobiarla.

Sakura- mejor gracias- mintió la chica.

El timbre sonó, y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar en las aulas, pronto llegaría el profesor y deberían exponer, cada uno releía buscando fallos de última hora, pronto llegó el profesor.

El profesor Yoshinaga, profesor de historia, era conocido como una persona muy humana pero muy firme durante las clases, era alto y robusto, no sobrepasaría de los cuarenta años.

Profesor Yoshinaga- sentaos- dijo con voz grave, los alumnos obedecieron en silencio- hoy es la exposición del trabajo tema libre sobre Historia, os iré llamando por grupos e iréis exponiendo, en dos horas da tiempo suficiente, el tiempo para cada uno es de quince minutos, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. El primer grupo, póngase en pie.

Cuatro alumnos comenzaron a exponer el trabajo, hablaban rápidamente ya que estaban nerviosos, debían hablar sobre todo lo que habían investigado, y debían hacerlo rápido.

Profesor Yoshinaga: siguiente grupo.

Pasó la primera hora, y más de la mitad de los alumnos habían expuesto su trabajo, diferentes edades, todas de Historia, a varios grupos no les había dado tiempo a exponer entero y se habían sentado algo decepcionados.

Sakura intentaba prestar atención, pero la fiebre estaba subiendo demasiado, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, de vez en cuando la vista se le nublaba, se sentía muy pesada, pero debía disimular.

Profesor Yoshinaga: siguiente grupo.

Sakura reaccionó rápidamente y junto a sus compañeros se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra, allí Shaoran comenzó a hablarles sobre la sociedad grecoromana.

Al terminar Shaoran, comenzó a hablar Sakura.

Sakura- El teatro Griego... Comenzó siendo una oración hacía el Dios Dionisio, y más tarde se convirtió en una representación donde el alctor y el coro dialogaban en forma de teatro, al principio...- respiraba con dificultad- hablaban sobre la vida del Dios y las aventuras de otros Dioses, Esquilo fue el padre de la tragedia, las conversaciones entre actores eran más importantes que las del coro que pasó a la función de narrador- tosió varias veces, Tomoyo la miró preocupada, el profesor frunció el ceño- Durante la estación del verano... la representación se caracterizó por las risas y la fiesta, el coro ya no era trágico pasó a ser más cómico, nacieron las comedias...

Profesor Yoshinaga: Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?

Sakura asintió, debía seguir hablando- Las tragedias y comedias se representaban en escenarios móviles que... se desarmaban al terminar la función, después se construyeron edificios, el teatro en forma semicircu...- no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más que lo que pesaba normalmente, su mente se puso en blanco, respiraba con más dificultad que antes y tosía frecuentemente, y se desvaneció.

Shaoran viendo que caía lentamente, la agarró fuertemente y la abrazó para que no se cayera al suelo, todos los alumnos se acercaron preocupados, el profesor se levantó rápidamente y colocó su mano en la frente de la chica.

Profesor Yoshinaga:- debe de tener por lo menos 39,50ºC de temperatura, tiene demasiada fiebre.

Shaoran- la llevaré a la enfermería.

Sakura- el corifeo...-murmuró la chica.

Profesor Yoshinaga: deje de hablar Kinomoto¿Por qué vino si no se encuentra bien?

Sakura- no quería que mis compañeros expusieran solos...- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Shaoran rápidamente la cargó en brazos y la llevó en volandas por los pasillos, los pocos alumnos que había por los pasillos se les obserbavan detenidamente, y causó mucho revuelo ya que Sakura era muy querida por muchos chicos del colegio.

El chico miraba a Sakura preocupado, sabía que ella era muy cabezota y tozuda, les había mentido a todos, no estaba bien, al contrario estaba peor que nunca.

En el fondo del pasillo ya podía apreciar el cartel de la enfermería, como pudo abrió la puerta de sopetón, asustando a la enfermera.

Shaoran- enfermera, es Sakura...- dijo preocupado.

Enfermera- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó exaltada por el susto.

Shaoran- está muy enferma, se desmayó en clase- dijo desesperado.

La enfermera le miró a los ojos y le indicó en que cama dejarla, la enfermera abrió las sábanas y Shaoran la tumbó con cuidado, luego le quitó suavemente los zapatos blancos y la cubrió con las mantas.

Enfermera- le voy a poner el termómetro- dijo sacando el termómetro de uno de los cajones, se lo puso a la chica y esperó.

Shaoran- ¿Por qué se desmayó¿qué puedo...

Enfermera- nada, le voy a dar un poco de alcohol para que se despierte- dicho eso tomó algodón y lo mojó en alcohol luego lo puso en la nariz de la chica, esta despertó suavemente al poco tiempo, miró a la enfermera a los ojos y se desmayó de nuevo.

Enfermera- será mejor que la dejemos descansar, tiene mucha fiebre- exclamó después de quitarle el termómetro.

Shaoran- ¿puedo quedarme con ella?- preguntó.

Enfermera- claro, veo que la quieres mucho- dijo la enfermera sonrojándose pensando en cosas del amor.

Shaoran- te equivocas- dijo mirándo hacía otro lado algo sonrojado.

Enfermera- claro ¿Y esa cara de preocupación¿y el rubor en tus mejillas? no me digas que también te encuentras mal.

Shaoran- nada de eso...- dijo intentando serenarse.

Enfermera- el amor a los quince años es muy bonito.

Shaoran- dieciseis... -dijo sin mirarla.

Enfermera- entonces mejor, es tan bonito- dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y varias chicas vestidas de gimnasia entraron acompañando a otra que se había lastimado el tobillo, la enfermera les dejó solos y se fue a atender a la chica, Shaoran miró seriamente a Sakura, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en la frente de la joven, ardía, la chica respiraba con dificultad y lo hacía pausadamente.

Shaoran piensa- Sakura eres idiota... esforzárte por una cosa insignificante... no deberías haber salido de la cama hoy y yo estoy aquí, tu enemigo, tu eterno rival y ahora tu amigo... a tu lado protegiéndote cuando debería hacerte desgraciada, te cuido como la cosa más frágil del mundo, debo cuidarte, quiero que estes bien, quiero que sonrías, que lo hagas para mi... pero... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ella, quiere a Yukito más que a nada... no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones donde no las hay...

Sakura- ...Li...- balbuceó la chica entre sueños

Shaoran miró atentamente a la chica que dormía profundamente, no le quitó la vista de encima, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquella expresión de sufrimiento hizo que las barreras del corazón del chino se destruyeran por completo.

Shaoran piensa- quiero protegerte...

Enfermera- el final de la clase está por llegar, será mejor que avise a alguien para que se la lleven a casa¿sabes el telefono de emergencia?

Shaoran- no, no lo se...

Enfermera- será mejor que la despertemos...

Shaoran- pero... si se donde vive, su padre quizás esté en su casa...

Enfermera- en otra ocasión creería que estás intentando salir del colegio por todos los medios, pero veo que realmente estás preocupado por ella...

Shaoran- no es eso... ella...

Enfermera- está bien, está bien- dijo sacando la lengua- os haré una autorización.

Shaoran- gracias- dijo inclinándose agradecido.

Enfermera piensa- que chico más educado- se sonroja.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing suena el timbre.

Enfermera- ve a clase mientras yo escribo los justificantes.

Shaoran- si.

El chico salió de la enfermería y se fue directo a su clase, allí Tomoyo y Meiling esperaban impacientes, Meiling sonrió al verle llegar al fin. Shaoran las miró con un semblante serio, Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar.

Tomoyo- ¿y sakura?- preguntó alarmada.

Shaoran- sigue igual... se va a casa conmigo- dijo entrando en la clase.

Meiling- ¿Qué significa eso Shaoran?-preguntó alarmada.

Shaoran- ella no está en condiciones para caminar, la llevaré a casa.

Meiling- pero...

Tomoyo- será lo mejor- dijo seriamente.

Meiling- ¡Daidogi!

Shaoran- Meiling, nos vemos luego.

Meiling- ¡Shaoran pero...- no pudo articular palabra ante aquella mirada del castaño- ...está bien...

Shaoran y Tomoyo recogieron las cosas de Sakura y Shaoran se marchó con la cartera hasta la enfermería, allí la enfermera hablaba con Sakura que acababa de despertar.

Enfermera- tienes mucha fiebre, será mejor que cuando vayas a casa te duches con agua muy fría para bajar la fiebre.

Sakura- si...

Enfermera- y recuerda que no debes venir si estás enferma, estarás sin venir por lo menos tres días.

Shaoran- Kinomoto... despertaste...- dijo aliviado pero asustando a las chicas.

Enfermera- ah eres tu...- dijo con la mano en el pecho.

Sakura- Li... ¿qué... ¿Y el trabajo?- preguntó exaltada.

Shaoran- luego hablamos sobre él.

Sakura - pero... yo me voy a cas...

Enfermera- él te va a llevar a casa- dijo mientras le entregaba el justificante.

Sakura- Li...- le miró sorprendido, no sabía que decir.

Shaoran- vamos, no puedes desmayarte de nuevo...

Sakura- si- dijo sonriendo.

Enfermera piensa- el amor a los dieciseis años... que bonito.

Sakura- gracias por atenderme.

Enfermera- de nada y mejórate ¿vale?- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería, Sakura andaba lentamente mientras se ponía el abrigo; Shaoran la acompañaba a su paso, no quería forzarla, aunque irían más rápido si la cogiera en brazos.

Shaoran- sería mejor si te montaras en mi espalda- dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

Sakura- no gracias...- dijo sonrojada- no quiero molestarte más...

Shaoran- no es molestia...

Sakura- pero...

Shaoran- no me importa, así llegaríamos antes a tu casa.

Sakura- está bien...- dijo no muy convencida- pero fuera del colegio no quiero que... piensen mal...

Shaoran- de acuerdo...

Shaoran- ve cambiándote de zapatos mientras voy a entregar el papel en conserjería.

Sakura- vale.

Se separaron, la chica llegó hasta su taquilla y sacó sus zapatos de allí, se los puso y guardó sus zapatos blancos dentro. Luego se sentó en un banco que había allí a esperarle, el viento frío era algo desagradable, pero podía aguantarlo, Shaoran ya con los zapatos cambiados no tardó en aparecer.

Shaoran- ya podemos irnos Kinomoto.

Sakura- vale.

Cruzaron la puerta de la escuela y caminaron cruzando varios cruces de caminos, estaban en silencio, no mucho se tenían que decir, entre ellos no había sentimientos positivos, eran rivales, enemigos y se odiaban, aunque ellos no sabían que aquellos sentimientos no eran lo que parecían, ni que pronto se darían cuenta¿demasiado tarde para amar?

Shaoran- ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del colegio, sube a mi espalda- dijo poniéndose delante de ella.

Sakura- pero yo... peso mucho, mejor que no Li.

Shaoran- no me hagas cogerte por la fuerza- dijo seriamente, casi amenazante.

Sakura- pero yo... está bien- se resignó.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y dio un pequeño saltito, este la agarró y la subió a su espalda, dio varios pasos hacía delante para estabilizarse y volvió a cargarla, luego caminó deprisa por la calle.

Sakura- ¿peso mucho?

Shaoran- pesas menos que Meiling así que no te preocupes.

Sakura sonrió ante tal comentario, seguramente lo había hecho para no preocuparla, no era tan mal chico a pesar de todo.

Sakura- coff coff- tosió.

Shaoran- se sincera conmigo igual que yo lo seré contigo... hoy por lo menos... ¿vale?

Sakura- vale.

Shaoran- ¿te encuentras peor?

Sakura- no igual- sonrió, pero aquello fue una mentira como un templo de grande.

La gente que pasaba alrededor de ellos se les quedaba mirando¿que harían una pareja de adolescentes fuera de clase y en aquella postura?; ¿A caso no habrían asistido en un acto de rebeldía? cierto era que varias mujeres murmuraron entre ellas y Shaoran algo sonrojado caminó más deprisa.

Shaoran- Sakura agárrate fuerte- dijo él mientras que comenzaba a correr.

Sakura veía todo rápido, abrió los ojos y sin parpadear notaba el viento frío, los labios le escocían seguramente se estaban cortando, vio a Shaoran, que ágilmente corría por la calle con ella encima, tanto entrenamiento desde muy pequeño habían servido para algo, no sabía por que pero se sintió orgullosa de que él la llevara, como si fuera alguien inalcanzable para ella, y ahora la llevaba en brazos.

Shaoran paró en seco, pues el semáforo que había antes del parque pinguino se había puesto de color verde, no debían cruzar, pues podrían pillarles un coche.

Sakura- Li, creo que puedo caminar, me encuentro mejor- mintió la chica.

Shaoran- ¿De verdad?- no sabía por que pero no confiaba en ella totalmente.

Sakura- si.

Shaoran la bajó y entonces descansó un poco la espalda, se estiró varias veces y miró algo incrédulo a la chica, esta estaba riéndose, todas las personas del mundo tienen su propia sonrisa, no hay dos iguales, unas graves, otras agudas, otras más simpáticas que otras, pero la de ella sin duda era única.

Shaoran- ¿por qué te ries?- preguntó.

Sakura- pusiste una cara rara- dijo ella tapándose la boca para reir, tosió varias veces.

Shaoran- ¿qué cara puse?- preguntó algo molesto, podría ser que ella se estuviera riendo de él en su cara y él no se diera cuenta.

Sakura- no se imitarla, pero sería algo así- la chica puso una cara placentera debido a la estiración de la espalda, Shaoran sonrió, era patético, ella riéndose de él y él devolviéndole la sonrisa como si nada.

EL semáforo se puso en rojo, Shaoran le quitó la maleta a la chica y cruzó, esta sorprendida le alcanzó dando unas cuantas zancadas, parecían realmente una pareja de enamorados en un día rebelde, en realidad parecían una pareja de novios, cruzaron el parque pinguino hablando de tonterías, aún cuando salieron de allí, seguían hablando y riéndose de la cara que el castaño había puesto, y él le recriminaba caras que a él le hacían gracia de ella, hasta terminaron imitando a Yamazaki.

Sakura recuperaba su vitalidad, aunque por dentro estaba muchísimo peor. Y Shaoran se abría a emociones nuevas, ya veían la calle de la chica, cuando de pronto ella sintió un calambre en las piernas, se paró en seco, Shaoran la miró confundido por la expresión de dolor de ella.

Shaoran- ¿te duele algo?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

Sakura- me duelen las piernas...- le agarró del abrigo.

Shaoran le dio la maleta a ella y la subió en volantas, una de las vecinas de Sakura los miró inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada, llegaron a la casa y Sakura abrió el verjel, Shaoran la llevó hasta la puerta, ella le dio las llaves que sacó de su mochila y este se agachó para que ella pudiera abrir, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Shaoran- ya estás en casa.

Sakura- llévame hasta mi habitación por favor- pidió la chica dolorida.

Shaoran se descalzó sin soltarla, luego la subió hasta su habitación donde Keroberos los sorprendió.

Kero- ¡Qué hace aquí el mocoso!- exclamó.

Shaoran- tu ama está enferma- dijo sin vacilaciones.

Kero- ¡Sakura¿Estás mejor?

Sakura- no...- dijo con verguenza.

Kero- te dije que no salieras.

Shaoran- y no le hiciste caso al muñeco...

Sakura- no... ¿ha llamado mi padre...?- dijo con más verguenza.

Kero- no... ¡Pero tú mocoso engreído estás aquí para robar las cartas!- voló hasta el cajón de las cartas de clow y ante la mirada del chico escapó con él.

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron sin palabras ante aquel acto por parte del guardián del Sello¿a donde habría ido? no tenían ni idea.

Shaoran- entonces... ¿no hay nadie? estás sola...

Sakura- estoy contigo...- dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran se sonrojó mucho, luego sin mirar a la chica le dijo.

Shaoran- es mejor que te cambies, iré a por alguna toalla y agua fría, dame tus zapatos y los llevaré abajo...

Sakura- gracias- estaba muy sonrojada¿sería solo la fiebre?

Shaoran- y ponte el termómetro.

El joven Li salió de la habitación y bajó al recibidor donde dejó los zapatos de la card captor, más tarde llegó al baño, donde encontró una palangana y unas toallas limpias, hizo algo de tiempo y llamó a la puerta.

toc toc toc

Sakura- puedes pasar...

Shaoran entró y la encontró dentro de la cama, le miraba atentamente, dejó con cuidado la palangana en el suelo y mojó la toalla en el agua fría. Se hizo el silencio, el chico miraba cada rincón de la habitación con curiosidad pero sin moverse de su sitio, Sakura miraba hacía el techo, estaba temblando ¿estaba nerviosa o era síntoma de su enfermedad?

Shaoran- es la primera vez que entro a tu habitación.

Sakura- perdona el desorden...- se intentó disculpar.

Shaoran- yo no lo veo desordenado, bueno aquella ropa de allí puede que no esté en su lugar.

Sakura- lo se- sonrió.

Shaoran- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sakura- claro.

Shaoran- ¿por qué llegas siempre tarde?

Sakura- bueno, no llego tarde, llego justo a tiempo.

Shaoran- si.

Sakura miró al techo- bueno... desde siempre he tenido muy mal despertar, soy muy dormilona- sonrió.

Shaoran- pero siempre vienes acompañada de esa persona.

Sakura- eso era antes...- su mirar era un poco triste.

Shaoran- ¿y eso?- preguntó curioso.

Sakura- Yukito para mi es un hermano... siempre me ha tratado así, creo que él ya tiene su persona ideal y no quiero interponerme más de lo que ya he hecho- sonrió de nuevo.

Shaoran- entiendo- miró hacía el agua.

Sakura- ¿a ti te gusta Yukito?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Shaoran- bueno... yo...

Sakura- prometimos ser sinceros por lo menos hoy.

Shaoran- esa persona es en realidad Yue... los poderes de la luna afectan directamente a la sangre de Clow Reed, igual que cada vez que vemos aparecer la luna llena nos impresiona y nos enamora, él es igual, pero no es verdadero amor, si no admiración.

Sakura- vaya- dijo sorprendida.

Shaoran- ¿te gusta alguien?- preguntó.

Sakura- la verdad...

pipipip pipipip Sonó el termómetro.

Shaoran- dámelo- pidió el chico, Sakura le acercó el termómetro.

Sakura- ¿Que marca?

Shaoran- 39 grados.

Sakura suspiró un poco agobiada, la verdad que estaba nerviosa y hasta la noche no vería a ninguno de su familia, seguramente Shaoran se iría hacía la hora de comer, estaba muy preocupada, lo estaba pasando mal, el chico lo notó y mojó su frente con la toalla mojada.

Shaoran- El frío te vendrá bien.

Sakura- si...

Hubo otro silencio, Shaoran limpiaba el sudor de la chica y la miraba con ternura, Sakura miraba la expresión del chico con atención, Shaoran Li era un chico imprevisible, debía andarse con cuidado.

Shaoran piensa- Sakura... quiero que te quejes hoy, quiero cuidarte, no quiero verte frágil, no quiero un rival enfermo.

Sakura piensa- ¿por qué me miras así Li?; ¿En qué piensas?; ¿por qué tienes esa expresión tan tierna?; ¿Qué estás tramando?

Shaoran- ...

Sakura- ...

Shaoran- Sa...kinomoto ¿puedes incorporarte?- preguntó con una extraña amabilidad.

Sakura se incorporó, no sabía bien que estaba pasando... Shaoran se sentó sobre la cama y la atrajo hacía él, Sakura apoyó su nariz en el hombro del chico y con los ojos muy abiertos y sin palabras en los labios sintió como el chico levantaba la parte de atrás del pijama, e introducía sus manos calientes.

Sakura- Li Ahh... ¿Qué estás...

Shaoran- shh tranquila...

Sakura- p...pero...

Shaoran- está bien.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora¿Qué estaba pasando? se apretó contra el chico cuando sintió algo frío y mojado, le había metido la toalla dentro de la espalda. Shaoran estaba muy concentrado mojándole la espalda a la chica, le quitaría todo el sudor y la enfriaría un poco, es lo que hacía Wei cada vez que estaba enfermo, aunque debía hacerlo con tranquilidad, pues de una chica se trataba... no quería que hubiera mal entendidos como el de antes.

Sakura- ¡Está muy frío!- gimió la chica.

Shaoran- así te bajará la fiebre.

Sakura- pero...

Shaoran estaba disfrutando aquello, de vez en cuando rozaba la piel de la castaña con sus manos, su corazón latía considerable a un ritmo alto y elevado, tragaba saliva y sus mejillas le ardían, pero disfrutaba.

Shaoran piensa- qué es esto que siento, cada vez que rozo su piel, mis yemas arden, arden como el fuego, y me va a dar una taquicardia como no me tranquilice... ¿qué me está pasando? será algun tipo de hechizo... ya que rozé involuntariamente la piel de Meiling... y no es esto.

Sakura- Li... - debía parar aquello, podría salir mal.

Shaoran- dime.

Sakura- ya tengo la espalda fría...

Shaoran- si, perdona...

Sakura- no importa...

Él la recostó y la tapó, mojó de nuevo el paño y se lo ofreció.

Shaoran: Date en el vientre- dijo, y viendo la cara de la chica pícaramente- si prefieres que lo haga yo mismo.

Sakura balbuceó y extendió la mano hacía la palangana, el chico con una sonrisa le alcanzó la toalla recién escurrida, la castaña se llevó la toalla por todo el vientre, se mojó el pecho y el cuello, la verdad que se sentía más fresca.

Sakura- Achiiiisss!- estornudó la chica, Shaoran le acercó una caja de pañuelos.

Shaoran- toma.

Sakura- gracias...- dijo antes de sonarse la nariz.

Shaoran- te voy a traer algo para tomar, ahora regreso.

Sakura- vale...- dijo con la voz suave.

El chico abandonó la habitación y Sakura se quedó completamente sola¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Ayer se odiaban, eran rovales y no parecían preocuparse el uno por el otro, no se tenían compasión. Hoy sin embargo todo había cambiado, parecia que había sentimientos entre ellos, aquello no estaba nada bien.

Sakura piensa- él y yo... somos como las dos caras de una misma moneda, dos polos opuestos, si yo soy la materia, él es la antimateria, no estamos hechos el uno por el otro, y aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa... aquel peligroso juego... me estoy volviendo loca... soy demasiado ingénua, está claro que quiere aprovecharse de mi, pero... ¡por qué ahora¡Por que estoy débil!... seguro que es por eso. Soy como un cordero indefenso y él es el lobo esperando para acabar conmigo.

Mira la palangana y la toalla dentro, y pensó en aquella expresión tan dulce, tan tierna, no propia de él, nada propia de él.

Sakura- como si fuera otra persona...- murmuró.

_**Flash Back **_

_**Shaoran- se sincera conmigo igual que yo lo seré contigo... hoy por lo menos... ¿vale?**_

_**Sakura- vale.**_

_**Shaoran- ¿te encuentras peor?**_

_**Sakura- no igual- sonrió.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sakura piensa- ¿se habrá enamorado de mi? si le pregunto... espero que no me mienta... dijo que no me mentiría... sería totalmente sincero. ¿sería verdad? debo preguntarle, tengo muchas dudas que aclarar, muchos comportamientos de hoy que necesitan explicación, mi corazón y mi mente las necesitan, explotaré... me lo jugaré todo a una mano¿qué puedo perder?... No habrá más oportunidades... Seré una tonta, pero las necesito. Shaoran Li¿Estás enamorado de mi?; ¿Deseas hacerme sufrir?...

fiuuuuuuuuuuuu

El sonido de la tetera avisó al chico, el agua ya había hervido, Buscó Manzanilla dentro de una estantería y la encontró, tomó tres vasos, uno para él y los otros para ella, así no se quemaría. En el mismo estante, había galletas y algunos dulces, tal vez tenga habre, pensó.

Mientras buscaba una bandeja, se fijó en las fotografías que estaban puestas en varios portafotos, Sakura siempre tenía aquella expresión dulce, alegre y cariñosa. Se sonrojó un poco al verla.

Shaoran piensa- Ella no se apartó sobre mi, me regaló sonrisas y miradas cálidas, yo he sido un completo estúpido... siempre la traté mal cuando ella es una persona maravillosa, pero... ella no se apartó de mi abrazo, no se apartó aún así sabía que rozaba con mis yemas de los dedos en su piel, creo que llegué a erizarla varias veces¿me sentías Sakura? como me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre, aunque sea hoy... pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo... ¿Estará ella enamorada de mi? si no... no habría actuado así, me siento bien... aunque prefiero no pensar... si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal... Sakura... eres un laberinto consigues arrastrarme...

Encontró la vandeja y colocó todo, luego comenzó a subir por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado para no tirar la tetera metálica, llegó al segundo piso, y llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Shaoran piensa- llegué a tu puerta... y deseo quedarme... quiero quedarme... si ella está enamorada de mi... quiero acariciarte¿donde están mis manos traicioneras? ah si, sujetando la vandeja... entraré hablando para calmarme un poco, después le preguntaré.

En la habitación... la mente de Sakura giraba sobre ella misma, el dolor de cabeza que tenía más todo lo que estaba pensando... no era bueno... para nada bueno... solo una mentira... se vendría con ella a pasear, se sintió querida... en aquel abrazo que le había dado...

Se abrió la puerta, el corazón palmpitó profunda y violentamente, le miraba entró hablando, quería hablarle, quería preguntarle, ahora era el momento para hacerlo, aunque tenía cerrada la garganta y no podía hablar de los nervios.

Sakura- Li...- dijo en voz baja.

Shaoran- he visto fotos tuyas al bajar, seguro que aquellas vacaciones fueron buenas- dijo, estaba tan nervioso que no la oía.

Sakura- Li...

Shaoran- Meiling odia la playa, pero a mi si me gusta, puedo nadar todo lo que quiera...

Sakura- escúchame Li...- suplicó en el mismo tono de voz, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Shaoran tomó la tetera y comenzó a verter el líquido sobre los vasos.

Shaoran- la verdad Kinomoto que no me caes tan mal como parecía.

Sakura- ya pero... Li... yo...- se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

Shaoran- no hace falta que te sientes, tranquila tu descans...

Sakura- ¡Shaoran te estoy hablando!- exclamó ella con la voz más alta, varías lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El castaño por la impresión dejó caer de sus manos la tetera y la miró seriamente, se acercó a ella en un paso firme y seguro, ella creía que la iba a pegar y levantó las manos, él tomó los brazos y preguntó seriamente.

Shaoran- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo serio, no podía creerlo.

Sakura- te estoy hablando y tu...- dijo temerosa.

Shaoran- eso no, lo de antes.

Sakura- no se- dijo más temerosa.

Shaoran- ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?- preguntó intrigado.

Sakura- s..si...

Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente, aquello fue un gran paso, pronunciar su nombre, fue un gran paso, ayer se odiaban y hoy... había algo nuevo. Sakura rompió a llorar en su pecho, hablaba sin parar.

Sakura- ¿por qué estas así conmigo hoy, qué hice... ¿quieres hacerme daño? si es eso... ¿por que me miras con esa cara tan dulce¿por qué me miras con ojos llenos de calor?- coff cofff, tosió- Voy a estallar, necesito la respuesta, necesito saber por que, quiero sabelo, mi corazón lo quiere saber¿por qué palpita tan fuerte hoy, nada tiene que ver mi resfriado. ¡Por qué¡Por qué quiero decir tu nombre y no tu apellido¡Contéstame!- exclamó ella intentando zafarse del abrazo del chico.

Shaoran asumilaba cada una de las palabras que dijo ella, luego calmado, acarició su cabello y habló.

Shaoran- Sakura... no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero verte sufrir, te vi enferma, te vi frágil y no pude... no me controlé, era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, quiero volver a sentir tu peso sobre mi, quiero que me sonrías a mi solamente, quiero ser el único egoísta que sienta esto de ti, mi corazón también palpita fuertemente, al principio creí que era magia... pero... es otro tipo de magia... Sakura yo no soy un hombre de palabras... pero... hoy quiero contártelo todo, no se la razón, pero hoy yo... te... Sakura yo...¡Sakura hoy yo te deseo!

Aquellas palabras helaron el ser de la chica¿había escuchado bien? la deseaba¿a ella?; ¿A su rival?

Sakura- pero eso no puede ser... tu y yo nos odiamos- lloró la chica- ¿cómo es posible?

Shaoran- no lo se... pero no quiero volver a hacerlo...

Sakura- qué vamos a hacer...

Shaoran- ¿sientes igual que yo?- preguntó algo ruborizado, un poco más que antes.

Sakura- si pero Li... estoy confundi..da...- habló.

Shaoran- llámame por mi nombre de nuevo... diste el paso... no puedes echarte atrás... cruzaste la línea- dijo mirándola a los ojos llenos de sentimientos.

Sakura no sabía que decir, el chico llevó su mano a la cara de ella y la acarició tiernamente, ella cerró los ojos y este aprovechó para probar sus lágrimas, las besó una a una, la castaña abrió los ojos y llevó sus manos hacía la cara de Shaoran pero se detuvo antes, aquella mirada del chico la embriagó, el tiempo se detuvo.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, ya respiraban del mismo aire, Shaoran tomó con las dos manos la cara de la chica esta no podía moverse, dudaba en poner las manos sobre su cuello, aunque ella también lo deseaba, aquel día si estaba predestinada para alguien era para Shaoran Li, su eterno enemigo.

Se acercó más a ella, sus narices ya se tocaban, y sus labios se rozaban sutilmente produciendo descargas eléctricas, Sakura abrió ligeramente los labios, Shaoran también, jugaban, estaban jugando, se acariciaban los labios, y sorprendiendo a la chica, el castaño juntó sus labios contra los de ella definitivamente.

Tan tierno.

Sakura por primera vez, fue besada por un chico, no sabía como hacerlo pero... quería corresponderle, abrió un poco más los labios y él aprisionó el labio inferior dentro de su boca, ella aprisionó su labio superior, poco a poco él la fue enseñando, besaba muy bien, era un maestro ¿a cuantas habría besado? tenía curiosidad.

Aquel beso fue largo e intenso, no se separaban apenas, solo para tomar aire a escasos centímetros, más bien se robaban el aire, sonreían y se besaban, aquel momento fue muy feliz para ambos, no querían volver a la realidad, pero debían hacerlo.

Shaoran- Sakura... temo por que cuando salga de esta habitación tu me rechaces después...

Sakura le abrazó con fuerza- ¡te equivocas porque ah... ahh... ahhhh... achiiiiiiiiiiiiissss! te quiero!- dijo a la vez que estornudaba.

Shaoran se quedó mudo, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa, colocó su frente en la frente de Sakura y volvió a sonreír.

Shaoran- yo también te quiero Sakura.

Se volvieron a besar, y lo volvieron hacer durante toda la tarde, Shaoran cuidó y mimó a la chica durante toda la tarde, hasta que llegó Toya, Sakura ya casi no tenía fiebre.

Sakura- gracias Shaoran- dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo ingénuo.

Sakura- por todo...

Shaoran- ¿hay un pero?- preguntó con miedo.

Sakura- si hay uno...- dijo algo triste- yo te quiero... te quiero mucho, pero está Meiling.

Shaoran- hablaré con ella.

Sakura- la harás daño.

Shaoran- no lo creo... ella ultimamente se ve con otro chico... puedes estar tranquila.

Sakura- ¿de verdad?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Shaoran- de verdad- la besó.

**ooooooooooooo------------------------...AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...------------------------ooooooooooooo**

Tomoyo- buenos días Meiling- saludó a la chica que acababa de sentarse, venía sola- ¿y Li?

Meiling- se quedó junto a Kinomoto durante todo el día, parece que se contagió.

Tomoyo- Sakura está mucho mejor, pero conviene que descanse.

Meiling- ¡Si!- exclamó.

Tomoyo- Estas hoy muy feliz¿A qué se debe?- preguntó apacible.

Meiling- bueno, me quité un peso de encima, verás, me gusta un chico que no es Shaoran... y no sabía como decírselo, anoche cuando llegó, habló conmigo, parece que le irá bien con ella.

Tomoyo- ¿Li encontró a otra?- preguntó sorprendida, jamás lo imaginó¿quién sería?

Meiling rió.

Tomoyo- pero... no le vi nunca con ninguna chic...

Meiling- te equivocas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tomoyo- no será...- Meiling asintió- ¿Sakura?

Meiling asintió contenta, Tomoyo no podía creerselo.

Tomoyo- pero si ellos...

Meiling- si, se odiaban, pero algo pasó ayer que les hizo cambiar de opinión.

Tomoyo- espero que sean felices- dijo sonriente.

Meiling- ¡si!

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo este fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
